Now I'm Normal, Now I'm Not
by Blue-Fuzziness
Summary: Jenna, a normal girl becomes a mutant, and let's just say she has a lot in common with Nightcrawler. Lots of angst later on in the story. Sorry but I won't be able to post the second chapter for three weeks. First X-Men: Evolution fanfic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Nothing, NOTHING is mine! I wish. I take no credit for the X- Men they belong to Kids WB and Marvel. I do HOWEVER take full credit for Jenna and you better not steal her!  
  
Please, please R&R! This is my first Evolution fan fiction!  
  
One more thing: this is telepathic conversation These are thoughts.  
  
Okay.  
  
Chapter 1: 'That Day'  
I wish things could go back to the way they were, they way they were before 'That Day.' I wish I could go back to the way I was before 'That Day.' Like that will happen. This is my story, no lies. You don't have to believe me but I will tell it the way it happened:  
When I woke up Monday morning it was just another ordinary, boring day –or so it seemed. I got ready for school, like usual. I ate, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and got dressed. Then I almost missed the bus, typical. Home room: boring. French: boring. Math: boring. But by lunch I was feeling a little strange. I didn't really think anything of it, I just figured it was the start of death by boredom, nothing big. Life Science: boring. By fourth period my whole body was itching like crazy and I had a roaring headache. I just thought it was probably a gift from God a.k.a. an accuse to get out of class.  
I got to the nurse's office before the start of fifth period. I had this real funny feeling when I looked at the nurse. I started thinking all of these weird thoughts. Got to go pick up that casserole before 5. Can't believe Fred would do such a thing. Really, I wish these children could just give themselves medication and stop bothering me.  
I started screaming, "STOP, STOP!!" and looked away. The thoughts stopped. The nurse asked what was wrong and tried to feel my head for my temperature. I felt a weird flush creeping up my whole body. My skin was turning pink! Must be my temperature, I thought. The nurse ran for the phone and dialed 911. My temperature was 105 degrees F. I felt like I was on fire. Soon paramedics rushed in and I was on a stretcher on my way to the ER. The medics were trying to lower my body temperature. Ice bags were put over my whole body, but they did little good because my temperature was steadily rising. Suddenly I felt a thousand pricks cover my body. "TAKE THEM OUT! STOP, STOP!!" But I looked up and nothing was on me except for a hospital gown. Nothing was there but the pricks seemed to dig deeper. I was screaming as loud as I could. By now I was in the ER. My head started hurting so bad I was positive I should be unconscious by now. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was still screaming. My dad, mom, and two older sisters were in the ER with me, although several medics had already told them to leave. My temperature was steadily increasing, along with the pain from the pricks. With my head pounding and roaring with pain, I was just sure I would explode any second.  
Then it finally happened: I blacked out. They covered my body with bags of ice again and then covered me with a sheet to try to lower my temperature. After the medics noticed an immediate drop in my temperature they stopped checking on me every five seconds and left me to cool down until I came to. When, after thirty minutes or so, I came to, I realized how much better U felt. But I was kind of cold so I called out for a medic to come help me remove the bags of ice. A nice lady came over to help, but as soon as she removed the sheet she screamed and ran off for my doctor.  
Dr. Gladelle came over after the nurse tried to tell him what was wrong. She was stuttering and shaking so badly that he couldn't understand a word she said, other than, "Please help! You have to come, see, help! Jenna!" So he ran off to see what was wrong with me. He cam over and I saw him jump with surprise. He frantically started to remove the bags of ice and grabbed me. I was still a little weak, but I could stand. He grabbed my hand and ran with me towards jis private office for seeing patients. As we passed people in the hall they screamed. I didn't know what to do so I just kept running with Dr. Gladelle.  
When we finally reached his office he led me in and locked the door behind him. He called up my mom and told her to come immediately. Fifteen minutes later, we heard a knock on the door. He opened the door only a crack, when he saw that it was my mom with my two sisters and my little brother he whispered, "Come in Jane, but leave the children outside, I have Jenny in here, I warn you: what you see may upset you." My mom just nodded. Dr. Gladelle let her in. My mom looked around the small room and when she saw me she screamed. She screamed really loud. "OhMyGosh, OhMyGosh!" she said over and over. Then she whispered, "What is wrong with my daughter?" I was starting to get really worried.  
"What's wrong with me?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
"Jenny, I'll go get mirror." When he came back with the mirror he said, "Please do not be alarmed. You'll be fine," And with that he put the mirror down, balancing it against the wall. When I spun around and looked in the mirror I screamed. I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed. This mirror... no...this...no! No! This...not, itcouldn't! This couldn't be me in the mirror! NO! My life changed forever when I looked into that mirror. I knew the reflection looking back was me, but I didn't want to believe it! What I saw in that mirror was a monster. Something that's shape was human but was covered in purple fur. Its eyes were purple. It had fangs. It had pointed ears. This was me. This was my same long black hair that went down my back. My same scared stare, but with different eyes. I knew what I had to do. I bolted out of the door. I was running as fast as I could but I still heard the screams from my sisters and brother and just about everyone else that I passes. I didn't want to believe it was happening. I needed to get out, but where would I go? I was a monster now.  
  
You like? Please review. My friends say it gets a lot better in the second chapter. I won't be able to post the second chapter for three weeks because I'll be at camp. Sorry! See everyone in three weeks. 


End file.
